


Mothers and Daughters

by spacewritermonkey



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacewritermonkey/pseuds/spacewritermonkey
Summary: "You're leaving?"“It is not my wish to leave at such a crucial time…I…my mother has spoken to Mother Superion and it seems she has approved my departure.”
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Comments: 43
Kudos: 471





	1. Mothers

Beatrice is walking out of the armory after doing the day’s inventory in lieu of Camila who is running errands at the market. She is considering about what’s next on her to-do list when she vaguely hears what sounds like Ava’s voice. Mentally reviewing the halo bearer’s schedule, Beatrice notes that Ava should be down at the courtyard doing drills with Lilith. She knows her fellow sister was a bit tough and rough around the edges, especially around Ava, but Beatrice knows that Lilith has changed somewhat—for the better—since she came back from the dead.

Having had a change of mind, Beatrice turns and follows the sound of fighting and in a few moments, is witness to what appears to be…

Beatrice emits a small sigh of exasperation.

Ava is phasing through Lilith’s attacks and Lilith is teleporting all over the courtyard trying to catch Ava by surprise.

Obviously, the wooden dummies were not spared.

She supposes the bright side would be that at least it didn’t look like they were actively trying to kill each other—or at least Ava wasn’t.

“Stand still!” Lilith shouts.

“You’re one to talk, Scotty!” Ava shouts back as she’s running and jumping around while still phasing through the swing of Lilith’s staff.

“Scotty did the teleporting, you nerd!” Lilith gets a lucky swipe at Ava’s blind side, narrowly missing the other’s cheek in the process.

“Takes one to know one, Jar Jar!”

Lilith pauses with wide eyes. “First off, you did NOT just refer to me as that blasted character. And second! How DARE YOU MIX UP—” Lilith is angling for another swipe when Beatrice finally decides to cut in.

“When you both are done, perhaps we can see what you’ve learned so far, Ava?”

Beatrice’s interjection causes Ava to stop abruptly, and with technically yet-to-master motor skills, inevitably ends up face first on the ground. Lilith, of course, takes the time to laugh before reaching out a hand to haul Ava up and onto her feet even before Beatrice can reach them and apologize.

Stepping closer to Ava, Beatrice unconsciously lifts a hand to the former’s chin and seems to inspect closely for any signs of damage that may or may not be healing fast enough for the latter’s liking.

“I’m sorry,” Beatrice whispers.

Ava grins widely and waves her arms about “I’m fine! It was no biggie.”

Behind her, Lilith is rolling her eyes in exasperation.

There’s a noticeable lowering of shoulders from Beatrice upon Ava’s smile.

“Sister Beatrice.”

Which stiffens right back up at the voice of Mother Superion, Ava notes.

Spinning around to face their superior, Beatrice barely notes the older woman’s words upon the sight of the woman a few feet further.

“You have a visitor.” The tone in Mother Superion’s words are soft and kind, and if anyone looked much closer, a hint of concern shone in her eyes.

* * *

Mother Superion liked to think she knew all of her girls well enough. At the very least, knew them where and when it counted.

The first time she laid eyes on Sister Beatrice, the young lady looked far different from what she expected, based off of the sister’s accomplishments and merits on paper. Mother Superion saw a well-guarded soul. Definitely kind, gentle when asked, firm when called upon. But something lingered after the young nun, something that surrounded her which was most evident whenever Mother Superion would catch a glimpse of Beatrice alone in the grounds, or when she thought she was alone. Something pensive, introspective, bordering on despondent would flit through her eyes when caught unaware until all of it was shut back down by an expressionless look.

Much like the one she wears now, Mother Superion notes.

Ava and Lilith wear a quite bewildered look. The latter takes the few steps necessary to place her beside Ava as they note that something in their friend transforms her.

Her back seems to straighten even further, if that was even possible given Beatrice’s constant perfect posture, her shoulders tighten and seem much tense, and if they could see her face, they’d be in awe as well.

“Mother.”

A single word falls from Beatrice’s lips and everyone’s eyes shift towards the guest.

Lilith has seen her fair share of high society given her family’s connections, yet even she must contain an arched eyebrow or a judgmental thought at the appearance of Sister Beatrice’s evident “heritage.” Just as stiff as her daughter in posture, the older woman stands silent but nods subtly in acquiescence upon Mother Superion’s shift to the side to make way for mother and daughter’s careful approach towards each other.

Ava’s eye rake over the woman Beatrice just called “Mother.”

 _Even the way she says “Mother” sounds so fancy_ , Ava holds herself from musing aloud. She can imagine them both possibly having tea in some high-ceilinged room with all those fancy-assed drapes and velvet upholstery with their pinkies raised as they drink—nay, “take a sip.” Ava’s lips stretch into a grin once more at the imagery in her head until Lilith’s elbow makes a subtle yet literal dig into her side.

“Ow!” Ava hisses.

Mother Superion’s eyes flashes in warning towards both warrior-clad ladies. With a flick of her head, the silent message is clear that they are all to leave mother and daughter alone for some privacy.

Ava is all but dragged by both arms, each held by Mother Superion and Lilith. Her head still is still turned towards the direction they are walking away from. Something within her feels loathe to leave Beatrice alone, the memories of the sister warrior’s barely held together confession back in ARQ Tech reverberating in Ava’s mind.

An air kiss to the cheek is the only prelude before “You have been ignoring your mother.”

Beatrice lowers her head slightly in deference, “My apologies, mother. I did not mean to. I was a bit caught up with certain affairs here.”

“Affairs? Though I wouldn’t dare to presume to know what goes on around here, surely such affairs shouldn’t warrant your entire time?” An arched eyebrow accompanies the quiet accusation.

And it’s a valid one.

She has seen the messages, but she couldn’t bring herself to respond.

Barely a week upon having returned as _almost_ fugitives to Cat’s Cradle, Beatrice saw the letter postmarked with her family’s standard seal and office letterhead. It was more or less a missive to “come visit.” Not “come home,” no.

No reason stated though, save for how her father wanted to see her.

“I am sorry, Mother. When I first received your message, we had just returned from a mission.”

Her mother eyes her for a fraction of a second longer before turning towards the vast scenery that was the sprawling grounds of greenery and stone. “And yet nearly a month later and still no word from you.”

Beatrice barely holds back a wince upon hearing this last detail.

“Like I said, mother. We have been busy since then.”

“Your father is sick.”

The context of the swift rebuttal has Beatrice raising her wide eyes upwards to meet that of her parent but instead the older woman is still directed at the landscape.

“Is he alright?”

Brief memories of reading together in the study and sharing thoughts on current events whenever her father is home for a while flits through Beatrice’s mind. His succinct praise of her every achievement, a pat on the head as a child, a pat on the shoulder as a girl on the cusp of adolescence.

And then his quiet but damning look of disappointment that she had never been able to forget since then.

Her father had never been much for words, but his eyes spoke volumes and they spoke for him more than enough that day she went away.

“He’s…unwell.” And perhaps it’s a testament to the state of her mother’s well being the way the last syllable holds a certain tremor. Barely noticeable, but present nonetheless.

She swiftly turns to face the young nun before resuming her purpose for showing up.

“He wants to see you.”

Beatrice visibly takes a step back, in surprise and…in trepidation. She can no longer hold her mother’s gaze and is the one who shifts her vision onto the landscape.

“I…”

“Don’t tell me you’re too busy to see your father?”

If her mother only knew what took up most of her time. What it took to even contemplate the idea of leaving at such a crucial time. Beatrice shifts her gaze back towards the building…

Her sister warriors.

Ava.

“Surely this shouldn’t even warrant a modicum of your hesitation. I’ve spoken with your superior. Pack your bags. The car is waiting.”

And just like that, her mothers turns away to indicate that the conversation—if that could even be considered one—is over.

Beatrice pauses, a hand at her side clenching into a fist, until a barely perceptible nod is given with “Yes, mother.”

She walks away, headed back towards the building.

* * *

“Lilith, Ava, Mary and Camila should be returning just about now. Please summon them and we shall convene in my office.”

Mother Superion leaves them in the hallway, as Ava immediately quips, “So that’s Beatrice’s mother.”

Lilith rolls her eyes and turns to walk the other way to do what was asked of her.

Ava takes a step to follow, but her gaze is drawn back towards the courtyard, observing the pair.

When the older woman air kisses Beatrice, Ava scoffs. _It’s not like some fund raising gala_. _She’s her daughter for fuck’s sake._

Perhaps it was the right wind blowing that drifts part of the older woman’s message “…Pack your bags” that pricks Ava’s ears to attention.

Soon enough, Beatrice is heading her way.

In that brief moment where Ava can see the other girl’s face in the waning sunlight, an unguarded and raw expression graces Beatrice’s face.

And it’s enough to clench a fist around Ava’s heart.

The sadness, the pain…

And then gone.

Ava startles upon realizing that Beatrice has seen her.

Guarded once more.

“Ava…” Beatrice pauses in front of her, briefly looking downwards before gesturing towards her mother, but before she could utter a word, Ava cuts in.

“You’re leaving?”

Beatrice’s eyes widen momentarily before a small and tremulous smile tries to lift the corners of her mouth before she nods imperceptibly. “It is not my wish to leave at such a crucial time…I…my mother has spoken to Mother Superion and it seems she has approved my departure.”

Beatrice’s hands are tightly clasped together, Ava notes.

She grabs them both in hers, to the other’s surprise. “Do you _want_ to go?”

The question seems to surprise Beatrice even more so than the gesture and physical affection. “I…my father is sick. He is asking for me.”

For as long as they’ve known each other, which isn’t by much all things considering, Beatrice wasn’t one to stutter. She moved and spoke with purpose, with precision. She did what she had to do, she meant what she said.

Twice she has stuttered in this brief conversation.

“Bea…”

The concern in Ava’s eyes must be obvious, as it brings about a more genuine smile out of the nun. “Do not worry about me, Ava. In fact, I should be the one worried to death here.”

A serious look falls upon her face, the meaning of her departure and what she would be leaving behind causing her to shift her hands so that this time, it was Beatrice’s hands clasping Ava’s.

“You have to promise me, Ava. Please be careful. Do as the others say, please. Listen to them.”

In her usual manner, Ava is about to let loose with a quip but Beatrice steps closer, one hand rising to grasp her forearm. Tight.

“Ava, please this is no joke. Promise me you’ll take your training seriously. And promise me you’ll listen to Mary, Lilith, and Camila, and Mother Superion, and promise you’ll always be careful.”

Ava stares in a bit of shock at the undertone of vehemence with which Beatrice seems to be demanding in her quest to extract said promises.

“That’s…that’s quite a lot to promise,” Ava whispers.

“Ava…”

“Okay.”

“Say the words, Ava. Promise me. Promise me…you’ll be here when I get back?”

And it’s those last words that causes Ava’s breath to hitch and it’s reminiscent of their time together in ARQ Tech, when she emerged successfully from phasing.

“I promise.”

And this time, Beatrice’s smile reaches her eyes.

Ava realizes then and there how rare of a sight it was.

When Ava snaps back into the moment, it’s to the sight of her favorite nun turning the corner out of sight. She sighs. She’ll have to remember to keep her promise.

Ava briefly swings her gaze back out into the open, only to meet the stare of Beatrice’s mother.

_What the fuck._

* * *

Fairly used to packing and moving quickly, Beatrice has shed her warrior garb, donned her usual habit and proceeded to lock her room with one carryon back in hand.

Passing by the rest of her sister’s rooms, including Ava’s, Beatrice sends a fierce and fervent prayer inwardly that may she get back to them before Adriel does.

Just before emerging to cross the vast dining hall, Mary, Lilith, and Camila step out of the shadows.

“Mother Superion told us,” is all Mary says.

Beatrice smile is somewhat shaky until she seems to muster some of her inner strength and in all seriousness, “Wait for me, okay?”

“Don’t worry. With the amount of shit Ava’s yet to master, much less learn, you could be back here and grumbling with the rest of us in frustration before we have to go anywhere.” Mary shrugs.

Camila tsks in admonition of Mary’s chosen word, but chimes in “Don’t worry, Bea. Take care of your family, first. We’ll be here waiting.”

If Beatrice’s next words aren’t enough to take them aback, the conviction behind them does.

“You’re my family.”

And to lighten the tone, she adds, “Look after, Ava, okay? And Lilith, please try to be more patient. And try not to let her goad you into using your powers. The two of you could really do some damage around here.”

Lilith scoffs but grins, “No promises. So you better come back soon.”

Beatrice chuckles and immediately finds herself in the middle of a group hug.

It’s warm and comforting. It’s almost overwhelming. Yet, she makes no move to disentangle from them.

This is her family.

When Beatrice emerges from the main entrance, she finds her mother’s car idling. She looks behind her and sees Camila, Lilith, and Mary just off the side of the huge doorway. She weakly lifts a hand in a limp gesture of farewell and climbs inside the car.


	2. Daughters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it was just going to take 2 chapters. All of a sudden it's way longer than expected. So...imma cut myself while ahead and post the third and last (hopefully) as soon as it's done.

It’s a quiet ride to the airport. Beatrice is staring at the passing scenery, wondering where Ava went. _It is perhaps fortunate enough that we had the chance to exchange private words before I could even go to my room,_ Beatrice thinks.

“You’ve made friends, I see.”

Again, her mother’s words pull Beatrice back into reality.

She turns to eye her mother’s profile before the older woman shocks her by turning to meet her gaze head on, and…actually smiling.

It’s a small smile. A genuine one at that. She’s seen her mother perfect her _public smile_ over the years.

But it’s something Beatrice hadn’t seen in awhile.

And certainly not directed at her.

“I’m…what…?”

Her mother leans back comfortably in her seat and casually lifts a hand to cradle her chin, elbow leaning against the leather by the window, seemingly drawn to the passing scenery as well. She emits a brief and quiet hum before she shifts and turns her body slightly sideways to face her daughter.

“I’m sorry.”

Again, “…what?”

Her mother sighs.

“It’s been brought to my attention that my presence may have made you sad. And not just because of the news I broke to you.”

Still, “What?”

A wry smile passes through her mother’s lips, “I thought with all the studying and reading you’ve done throughout the years you’d be more eloquent than this.”

Beatrice immediately stiffens and lowers her eyes back down onto her lap, her hands.

A beat passes.

A sigh.

“I’m sorry. That was…uncalled for.”

This time, the words don’t affect her enough to bring her gaze upwards. However, a cool hand on her chin causes Beatrice to flinch. The hand freezes, but then its owner resumes to coax its child to face her once more.

“In fact, it seems there’s a lot that have to be sorry for.”

It’s too much, Beatrice thinks. There’s a hope that wants so badly to unfurl from deep within her…

But she’s learned her lesson too many times to let it simply be. She turns her head away, eyes closed.

 _“You’ve made friends..”_ Yes. Yes she had. All on her own too. Real friends. Sisters. A family.

Her hands clench around each other, “I…I don’t understand.”

“Ava.”

Beatrice whips her head around so fast “What?”

Her mother smiles, “Quite the… _character_ …your friend.”

No.

No, no, no. They can’t take her away from her! “She’s no one!” Beatrice finds herself exclaiming in a fit of panic.

And the surprise just seems to keep on coming this day when what looks like… _remorse_ …draws upon her mother’s face.

* * *

_“Hi. You must be Sister Beatrice’s mother.” Ava greets the woman, hands clasped behind her with a smile and rolling on the balls of her feet, restless. Or hyped on sugar. Or adrenaline._

_Maybe a bit of fear._

_Yeah._

This was mama—shit, what was Beatrice’s last name anyway?

Actually, didn’t nuns get a new name or something when they take their vows?

Oh shit, was her real name Beatrice at all?

_Beatrice’s mother appraises the mere child before her and simply nods. “Okaaaay, not as chatty as your daughter I see,” Ava mumbles._

_“You don’t look like a nun.” The other retorts._ Oh, she speaks!

_“God help us if I was one, huh?” The moment she spoke the words, Ava wanted to roll her eyes at herself. She just can’t help it, can she?_

_“Do I dare ask how you know my daughter?” Well at least it seemed the old lady was humoring her approach at conversation._

_“We’re friends. Kinda new actually. But you see, Beatrice was like the one of the first who’d been really kind to me. And welcoming. Shit, if you only knew the welcoming party I had when I went Jesus—poor joke. Okay. Well—”_

_“Did you need something?”_

Okay. Humoring me over with, I guess.

_Ava’s genial persona turns serious. “I don’t like how you make Beatrice sad.”_

_A frown and a curt “Excuse me?” is the response she gets._

_“Frankly, ma’am, I don’t know a thing about what’s going on between you and Beatrice. But I know her enough to know that just the sight of you made her uncomfortable, made her look like shit—which is saying something coz she is like crazy beautiful even when covered in blood—don’t worry it wasn’t hers—and you made her sad.”_

_Honestly, the other woman doesn’t know which part to digest first. Before she can even decide, Ava continues, stepping forward to jab a finger at her._

_“She’s been sad for far too long. Do you know that? Do you even see it?! She wears sadness like a fucking cloak—and that’s saying something considering nuns already wear a fuck-ton on a daily basis! And for you to come walking through those gates and actually make her sadder?? Lady, that’s some fuckin’ talent! And I don’t care who you are—actually I care that you’re her mother—but I don’t give a flying fuck who else you are! No one has the right to hurt Beatrice that way! And you should know I’ve hurt other people for far less!”_

The last line might have been overkill, _Ava observes the other while breathing heavily._

_Belatedly, she realizes that the halo is growing warm on her back._

Shit. Lucky I stopped when I did.

_“Do you speak to your mother that way?”_

_Ava snorts, “My mother’s dead.”_

_“I’m sorry to hear that.”_

_“Don’t apologize unless you mean it.” Ava crosses her arms._

_“I’m not as heartless as you seem ready to paint me as, Miss…” a questioning look is thrown her way._

_“Ava.”_

_A nod._

_“I’m not heartless and certainly far from perfect. If you have the slightest idea of who I am, you’d know that I’m very good what I do. Unfortunately, my capabilities did not extend to being a mother.”_

_She crosses her own arms in front of her, mirroring Ava’s defensive posture._

_“We tried…but we realized too late that we didn’t try hard enough.” The last sentence was nearly a whisper. A deep penetrating gaze meets Ava’s, “By the time we gained even the slightest idea, we had successfully driven Beatrice away.”_

Oh! Well at least her name IS Beatrice!

_“Her father joked once how our daughter must have hated us so much to prefer to become a nun,” she continues with a sardonic laugh._

Oh, she’s still talking, _Ava scrunches her facial expression back into a serious one._

_“Why now?” She has to ask._

_“Her father is sick. The circumstances are unfortunate, but…we are hopeful.”_

_There is a moment of silence as Ava tries to gauge the woman’s sincerity. The sadness certainly looks familiar, she notes._

_“You know, I was seven when my mom died. Ended up in an orphanage.”_

_“I_ am _sorry to hear that,” the mother replies._

 _“Don’t be. Honestly, I don’t even remember her face anymore. I spent a lot of time in that place thinking. I had a LOT of time to think. Some days, my mind was my only company really. And every day I had a lot of_ what ifs _and_ why’s _cross my mind. What if she didn’t die? What if she didn’t have to take me with her on vacation? Why did she bring me? Why’d she get into an accident? How did she get into an accident?”_

_Ava gently scuffs the toe of her boots against the ground, remembering._

_“I’ve gone through those so-called stages of grief for years on a loop. And you know what, even at my angriest, even with the most ridiculous of scenarios and reasons and what ifs I could come up with…I’d still wish I could have my mom back. Get to know her. Listen to her voice. See what she looked like. Remember her. Remember what it was like to be someone’s daughter.”_

_She stares at the older woman with a weight she couldn’t deny or look away from._

_“If you and your husband really want to try. If you really mean what you said. Don’t doubt Beatrice. She would still want her parents. She still loves you. If she didn’t, she wouldn’t be carrying around all that pain. I’ve learned during my time in the orphanage that there IS a loss worse than being abandoned or left behind. It’s being forgotten. Being ignored.”_

* * *

The car stops. Both look outside and see that they’ve reached the private airfield.

Her mother’s door is opened first by the driver as another attendant from the hangar opens Beatrice’s side.

“Come. Let me tell you all about the uh… _conversation_ I had with your friend, Ava.”

Surely, her parents’ influence does not extend as far as the OCS, does it?

Her mother steps out of the car, leaving behind a shaken Beatrice.

Until a shadow falls upon her at the same time that a hand reaches for hers.

“Duuuuuuuuuude! I thought you folks were fancy, but private airplane? That. Is. Fucking. AWESOME!”

If her head snaps too fast one more time, she just might kill herself accidentally.

But the sight of Ava…may just be worth it.

“Ava?” she utters like a heartfelt prayer.

“C’mon slowpoke! Your mom said there’d be snacks onboard!” Ava tugs at Beatrice’s hands.

“My…mom?” she croaks in disbelief. The term sounds so strange on her lips.

When both are standing outside the car, the setting sun a glorious backdrop to the airfield they’re in the middle of, Ava’s smile seems just as blinding as the orange glare.

“Trust me?” Ava asks.

Beatrice frowns and nods gravely, “Of course, I do.”

“I’m here to give you a choice. Well, your mom really. Well, maybe the both of us?” Seeing the growing confusion on Beatrice’s face, Ava forcibly stops herself from thinking and rambling aloud.

“Your parents do need and want you home. Your mom kinda filled me in. I thought you could use a friend for your homecoming. Your mom offered, I volunteered.”

_“If you’re so concerned about my daughter. Why don’t you come with us? Perhaps see for yourself.”_

_“You know what, why the hell not?”_

Beatrice seems utterly stunned. And then gasps, “Ava! You’re the... This simply cannot be—!”

Ava holds up a hand.

“I’ve got Mother Superion’s approval all over this shindig, Bea. Think of it as a break. Plus, if Adriel’s looking, this could lend a degree of confusion for him.”

“But—”

“But nothing. I don’t have to stay as long as you do. Especially not…not if you don’t want me to.” Suddenly, Ava realizes she may have jumped the gun as usual. _Shit, what if she’d have preferred the others to accompany her instead? Camila is certainly a ray of sunshine to be with. Polite too. Lilith, well, okay maybe I’m a better companion than Lilith? Mary has that whole wisdom act down pat. She could help Beatrice better._

A squeeze of her hand brings Ava back to the present with a small smile from Beatrice. “I do want you. I mean, here. I want you here with me. On the plane. I mean, on this trip. Home.”

 _Ooooh, she’s so cute when she stutters_ , Ava grins.

Beatrice takes a deep breath to collect herself. “I would like it very much if you would accompany me home, but you can’t fault me for being worried about you and the order. You know that—”

Ava cuts her off, “You told me before to trust you. To trust your sisters. Well, trust us now. Trust that we’ve got your back. You have a chance to fix things with your parents, Bea. Something I could only wish I had the opportunity to do for myself.” The look of confusion returns and Ava shakes her head. “We’ll explain later. Or rather, your mom will. If she can wait that long.”

“Think of it this way,” Ava needs to sway Beatrice into being more comfortable with the whole idea of the halo bearer traveling amidst Adriel on the loose, “you were there right beside me when I was lost and confused as fuck trying to train phasing through 20-ft-thick walls. Well, let me be beside you now.”

Beatrice’s face softens into a smile. A genuine one, Ava notes with glee. It reaches her eyes.

“Language.” She softly admonishes Ava.

Ava rolls her eyes and tugs Beatrice toward the plane.

“Gotta tell you I don’t think I’ve moved and packed as quickly as I did trying to get ready.”

“How _did_ you get Mother Superion to agree to this? What did you say?”

“I just left her a message.”

“Ava!” Beatrice yanks her hand back from Ava, who does not let go unfortunately.

“Ow! That was a joke, Bea!”

A frown.

A sigh.

“It really _was_ a joke. I know this is a big deal. Adriel? Vincent? The metal on my back? It’s all one huge deal. But you…this… _you_ matter too, Bea.”

If she hadn’t before, she certainly did know now.

Beatrice has gone and fallen for the halo bearer Ava Silva.

Their hands tighten their clasp on each other as they continue their walk to the plane, where at the top of the steps, Beatrice’s mother emerges with a small genuine smile of her own.

The hope in the nun begins to unfurl despite her hardest of struggles not to let it.

Ava simply grins at her and motions with her head to begin the ascent.

“How _did_ you get here? Were you seated upfront with the driver?” To say Beatrice is curious is an understatement.

“We simply stowed her away with the luggage, dear. Small thing isn’t she.” Her mother interjects, to Beatrice’s utter horror.

“Mother!”

“Too soon, lady!” Ava scolds as she tries to soothe Beatrice by rubbing gentle circles across her back as the older woman sends an apologetic look before they enter the plane. “I’m sorry darling. I couldn’t help it. She was indeed seated upfront with the driver.”

_Her mother knew how to crack jokes now??!_

“I think your mother and Lilith might weirdly get along. She teases like the shit Lilith is,” Ava leans closer and whispers, causing a part of Beatrice to flush at the proximity.

“Language.”

“Meh. You know what I mean.” And off Ava goes at the first step inside the plane.

Beatrice looks on as Ava all but starts jumping around the place in awe and excitement of the plane’s interior. She might need to tie the warrior nun down or something lest she levitate or something at the rate she’s going.

_Ava’s influence on mother perhaps? I wasn’t gone that long! How much time did they have to talk? What DID they talk about? WHAT IS GOING ON??!_

“Bea! Come sit beside me!” Ava pats down the seat beside her and Beatrice unconsciously smiles and follows without a word, but freezes upon noticing her mother observing.

“She’s fine, Bea. C’mon!” Ava all but yanks her downwards.

And…her mother simply grins at her and proceeds to pour one of her drinks into a glass. Beatrice almost wishes it contained alcohol. Maybe that would explain what’s going on. Maybe her mother has taken up drinking and is no longer sober. Something.

“So, Ava. You mentioned my daughter looked ‘crazy beautiful even when covered in blood’, is that right?” The teasing tone is very much obvious.

And so in the middle of the pilot’s pre-flight spiel, the sound of choking can be heard, followed by a cacophony of a bit of raised voices within the cabin.

“Mother!”

“I didn’t say that—!”

“—so my daughter isn’t crazy beautiful?”

“You said I’m beautiful?” The question is posed with a hint of awe.

“Darling, she said ‘crazy beautiful’. Do keep up.”

“Jesus, lady will you quit the yakking!”

“Ava, please. Not the Lord’s name in vain again.”

**Author's Note:**

> I owe another WN story of mine a second chapter. But this one started niggling at the back of my head and I wanted to get it out. It's been a long while since I've felt this much urge to write. And I want to hold on to it for as long as I can. It's been so long since I've felt like picking up a pen or even tapping on a keyboard that wasn't due to just work. So please, bear with me. And I hope you folks like this tidbit I came up with. Shout out to fellow lurkers. I appreciate you folks even giving this piece a hit. Thank you.


End file.
